Prognosis
by Ellesar Berry
Summary: Ramalan itu membawa firasat buruk! Ataukah hanya sebuah ramalan kosong yang mengganggu pikirannya? Percaya atau tidak, itu semua terserah padamu. Warn : BL/Sho-ai, Narusasu, AU, OOC. RnR please.


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Narusasu

Warn : BL/Sho-ai, AU, OOC

1

2

3

Begin

Tahukah kau kalau ramalan itu belum tentu benar? Tapi bisa saja kan apa yang akan diramalkan itu dapat terjadi? Saat dimana kita berusaha untuk mengacuhkan ramalan buruk atau malah akan berharap jika ramalan itu bagus dan akan terjadi. Yah itulah ramalan, percaya atau tidak terserah padamu.

Senja kala itu begitu merah dan terlalu sepi. Tidak ada burung yang beterbangan di langit sana, tidak ada pula angin yang meniupkan awan merah itu. Yang ada hanya sebuah firasat, firasat buruk bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi.

Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang bertubuh gagah dan tegap. Kulit tannya semakin menggelap seiring gelapnya warna langit tetapi mata biru itu tetap berkilau indah dan berbinar terang. Saat ini ia sedang berjalan di sebuah jembatan yang masih ramai para pejalan kaki. Naruto memandang ujung langit dimana matahari tertutup awan hingga membuat senja itu terlihat indah, sangat indah. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati seorang kakek memakai baju serba hitam dengan kalung batu berlapis-lapis berdiri dihadapannya.

"Nak, sesuatu akan terjadi. Dimana merah akan bersatu dengan biru. Kegelapan akan menghampirimu." Ujar kakek itu parau saat ia melewati Naruto yang terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"A...apa?" Naruto berbalik untuk menanyakan kejelasan ucapan kakek itu, tapi nihil. Kakek itu telah hilang diantara ramainya pejalan kaki. "Bicara apa sih kakek itu?! Sial!" Geram Naruto. Ia mengambil handphone-nya yang berada di jas gakurannya, mencari sebuah nama di phonebook-nya dan menghubunginya.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke Uchiha disini. Kalian bisa segera mematikan telepon jika aku tak mengangkatnya. Tidak perlu mengirim voicemail." Sebuah mesin penjawab yang menerima panggilan Naruto.

Naruto menggenggam handphone-nya erat. Entah mengapa firasat buruk yang daritadi ia rasakan kini semakin menjadi gara-gara ucapan kakek itu. Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya dan ia melihat seorang pemuda jangkung yang amat tampan berdiri di bawah pohon diujung jembatan sungai besar ini.

"Teme, kau disini!" Sapa Naruto kepada laki-laki pucat itu, rambut biru gelapnya tertiup pelan karena hembusan angin dan mata oniks tajam itu menatapnya balik.

"Tadi aku menelponmu, tapi tidak aktif." Lanjut Naruto terengah menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap sungai berpaling pada Naruto, ia tersenyum manis. Tangan kanannya menengadah ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang, ia mendekat dan akan meraih tangan pucat itu. Apa Sasuke sudah mau membalas perasaannya? Apa Sasuke juga mencintainya seperti apa yang ia rasakan untuk Sasuke? Tapi dilihat dari wajah Sasuke yang amat manis dan memberikan senyuman yang jarang ia beri, pasti jawabannya iya. Naruto telah berhasil meluluhkan hati sang pangeran es.

Naruto menjatuhkan tas punggungnya, ia ingin meraih tangan itu. Tangan yang benar-benar ia impikan untuk dapat meng-genggamnya setiap saat. Naruto meraih tangan yang teracung kepadanya, dan seketika itu juga wajah Naruto kosong. Ia membeku, tangan itu tidak bisa ia raih. Tangan tan-nya menembus tangan pucat itu.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Naruto masih melihat wajah sayu Sasuke, dan Sasuke menggeleng pelan kemudian ia kembali menatap sungai.

"Sasuke!" Naruto panik, ia berlari kencang ke arah rumah Sasuke tanpa memedulikan para pejalan kaki yang ia tabrak.

Yang penting adalah Sasuke, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ramalan kakek itu bukanlah suatu ramalan kosong. Terengah-engah ia memencet bel rumah Uchiha, kenapa tidak dibukakan juga sih!

Naruto mengambil handphone-nya berusaha menelpon Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban, shit! Kemana semua orang?! Naruto melihat Itachi berjalan lesu menuju ke rumahnya. Wajahnya memerah seperti menahan tangis.

Loh? Loh? Kenapa Itachi seperti itu?

"Hei, Tachi! Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto menyapa dan menanyakan keadaan Itachi. Namun Itachi hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sayu. Ia melewati Naruto dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Menutup pintu rumahnya mengacuhkan Naruto yang kebingungan di depan pintu.

Naruto ikut memasuki rumah itu, ia membuka pelan pintu di depannya. Dan melihat Itachi duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, menangkupkan kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Bahunya sedikit bergetar dan lesu.

"Itachi, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

"Sasuke.." Jawab Itachi tercekat, ia sedikit terisak. Dari celah jarinya menitik sedikit air mata yang berusaha ia tahan. Orang setegar dan sekuat Itachi menangis? Kenapa ini?

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti di tempat. Pikirannya melayang saat bertemu dengan Sasuke tadi. Entah mengapa matanya memanas, dengan segera ia berlari sekuat tenaga mencari dimana pujaannya berada.

Ia berlari tak tentu arah hingga dilihatnya lagi ujung matahari yang kini tengah mengintip dibatas bumi. Awan-awan semakin tebal menutupi langit sore yang indah, dimana para pejalan kaki tergesa-gesa untuk sampai ditujuannya.

Hujan sukses menjadi penutup hari yang suram ini. Membasahi Naruto yang terengah-engah di pertigaan jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia lihat di ujung jalan berbaris-baris mobil polisi dan pemadam kebakaran. Langkahnya semakin melemah ketika ia berjalan mendekat.

Kyuubi, adiknya menangis dalam diam memandangi rumahnya yang telah menghitam dan berasap tebal. Rambut jingganya basah terjatuh di lehernya, tak ia pedulikan air hujan yang semakin mengguyur deras. Disana ibunya histeris hingga tak sanggup menahan kesadaran, ia jatuh terkulai diantara para petugas yang berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya, sedangkan ayahnya menatap kosong rumah hangus itu seakan-akan berharap keajaiban akan mendatanginya.

"Kyuu? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto bergetar. Dadanya sesak sekali, ini tak mungkin kan? Rumahnya habis terbakar dimana Sasuke menghilang di hari yang sama. Sebenarnya ini pertanda apa?

"NIISAN!" Teriak Kyuubi, wajahnya penuh luka. Kesedihan kali ini menjadi temannya. Kyuubi berlari tidak ke arahnya tapi ke rumah dan ditahan oleh petugas-petugas yang mengamankan daerah yang masih rawan itu.

"Kyuu..." Balas Naruto bergegas mendekati sang adik. Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju kepada kedua orang tua Sasuke yang tergesa menuju ayahnya. Dimana Mikoto, ibu Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang membasahi wajah ayunya meski terguyur rintik hujan.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku berusaha tenang meskipun gagal dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Di dalam." Jawab Minato kosong diantara hujan. "Sejak tadi. Dan belum keluar." Lanjut Minato.

Mikoto menjerit tertahan, Fugaku menoleh ke arah rumah yang hangus itu. Matanya nanar dan alisnya mengerut sedih. Anak bungsunya!

Setelah mendapat pesan dari Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto segera menuju kediaman Namikaze yang sejak dulu memang sahabat dekatnya. Dan mendengar musibah itu, Fugaku ikut prihatin terlebih dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang belum jelas membuatnya khawatir.

"Dan Naruto..." Minato melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menelan ludahnya berat. "Menjemputnya."

Naruto tersentak, matanya terbelalak lebar. "APA?!" Ia benar-benar terkejut, bukankah ia berada disini? Lalu kenapa ayahnya berkata seperti itu?

"Ayah! Apa maksudmu?!" Bentak Naruto panik. Ia kan baru saja sampai? Lalu Sasuke, kenapa ia berada di dalam?

"Niisan!" Teriak Kyuubi lagi. Kali ini Kyuubi jatuh terduduk, ia menangis. Tangisan pertama seumur hidupnya yang pernah keluar dari kelopak mata indah itu.

"Kalian! Aku disini!" Gertak Naruto jengkel. Namun tak seorangpun menanggapinya, bahkan tak seorang pun menyadari keberadaannya.

"Naruto." Panggil sebuah suara yang menghentikan kecemasan Naruto. Di ujung koridor jalan ini, dibawah sebuah lampu jalan yang berkedip-kedip sebuah bayangan berdiri memanggilnya.

"Kau itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto memicingkan matanya berusaha menangkap bayangan yang kini mulai terlihat jelas disana.

Dilihatnya Sasuke tersenyum amat manis, wajah tampannya terlihat amat menawan. Dengan rambut biru gelap basah yang jatuh di pundaknya, oniks tajam yang memancar lembut menatapnya dalam. Ya, itu Sasuke yang ia cari semenjak tadi. Sasuke yang ia cintai. Sasuke yang benar-benar selalu memenuhi pikirannya setiap waktu, setiap saat, dan setiap ia bernafas.

Naruto berlari mendekat dan menggapai tangan pucat itu. Menarik Sasuke di bawah hujan yang mulai mereda ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto tersenyum bahagia mendapati Sasuke membalas pelukannya erat.

"Terima kasih, Naru...Kau tahu? Aku juga mencintaimu, bahkan lebih dari yang kau tahu." Ujar Sasuke tenggelam nyaman di dalam dada bidang itu.

Naruto melepas pelan pelukan itu, ia menarik dagu Sasuke dan menatap manik kelam itu.

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke dalam ciuman lembut. Memagutnya dalam lantunan indah perasaan yang kini telah terbalas. Nada-nada merdu yang berdentang menghangatkan sanubarinya. Perasaannya terbalas. Akhirnya Sasuke membalas perasaan cintanya.

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku memeluk angin kosong. Diiringi teriakan petugas pemadam kebakaran.

"ADA YANG SELAMAT! CEPAT SIAPKAN AMBULAN!"

* * *

Konoha Hospital.

Manik biru indah itu terbuka perlahan, ia rasakan perih menjalar di pipi kirinya. Rintihan pelan keluar dari mulutnya membuat keluarganya yang berkumpul segera bergegas mendekat.

"Naruto! Kau sadar!" Minato memeluk sang anak begitu pula ibunya, Kyuubi menghapus air mata yang menitik perlahan dipipinya.

"Ibu, ayah, Kyuu...mana Sasuke...?" Tanya Naruto serak mengacuhkan tenggorokannya yang seperti terbakar.

Mereka semua diam. Kyuubi menunduk dalam membuat Naruto panik dan berpikiran buruk.

"Dimana dia?! Ibu! Ayah! Kyuubi! Jawab!" Teriak Naruto panik. Naruto mencoba beranjak dari kasur, tetapi kakinya tak bisa digerakkan.

"Naruto! Kaki mu mengalami cedera karena lemari yang menimpamu." Jelas sang ayah mencoba menenangkan anak sulungnya agar tak berbuat bodoh.

Naruto memicing tajam dan membanting tubuhnya ke lantai. "Walau harus merayap sekalipun, akan ku cari Sasuke!" Geram Naruto keras kepala.

Kyuubi yang kesal akan kelakuan kakaknya, mengangkat kasar tubuh gagah itu meski berat. Wajah tampan sang kakak kini terlihat mengerikan dengan luka bakar yang memenuhi sisi wajah bagian kiri miliknya membuat kelopak mata bagian kiri dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan daging bagian dalam yang belum mengering.

"Sasuke tidak selamat idiot! Kau gagal menyelamatkannya!" Gertak Kyuubi.

Naruto membeku. Benarkah ia gagal? Mimpi itu, nyata? Bukankah ia hanya bermimpi?

Naruto mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang saat ia masih bersama Sasuke dimana semua itu nyata.

Flashback ON

"Teme?! Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku mau berbicara padamu, idiot!" Ujar Sasuke acuh dan langsung memasuki rumah besar itu tanpa izin lebih dahulu.

"Huh, jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Kata Naruto asal sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Siang bibi, paman." Sapa Sasuke begitu melewati ruang keluarga menuju kamar Naruto yang memang biasa ia singgahi.

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat lalu kembali bersantai sambil meminum teh mereka.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Tiba-tiba Naruto mendahului Sasuke dan menariknya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke ketus tidak suka ditarik seperti ini.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin aku tanyakan!" Kata Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke duduk di kursi belajar Naruto dan melipat tangannya. Melihat Naruto mendekat kemudian menguncinya diantara meja tubuh tegap Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?!" Tanya Sasuke menatap tajam manik samudra yang jauh lebih biru indah dari aslinya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Teme?" Tanya Naruto balas memandang Sasuke intens.

Sasuke terpaku, pipinya sedikit merona dan ketika ia membuka mulutnya...

DUAAAR

Terdengar suara ledakan hebat di bawah. Naruto melepaskan kunciannya dan dengan cepat beranjak menuju pintu.

"Ada apa itu, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke bingung dan akan mengikuti Naruto.

"Tenanglah, akan ku cari tahu. Kau tunggu disini saja." Jawab Naruto cepat dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Naruto kaget begitu melihat lantai pertama rumahnya berantakan. Api telah melahap setengah rumahnya dengan liar. Naruto panik dan akan menaiki tangga, tetapi Minato dengan sigap menarik anaknya keluar rumah.

"Ayah! Tunggu! Sasuke ada di dalam!" Teriak Naruto berontak dari tarikan sang ayah.

"Kita keluar dulu, Naruto! Petugas pemadam kebakaran akan datang!" Bentak Minato semakin kuat menarik Naruto.

Kini Naruto menatap nanar api yang tetap melahap rumahnya. Ia terkejut ketika pengusaha pesaing ayahnya bertindak kotor dengan meledakkan rumahnya seperti ini.

Dan lagi, kenapa tidak ada satu petugas pun yang membawa Sasuke keluar?

Naruto mengawasi situasi dan ketika pengawasan petugas maupun ayahnya lengah, ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah yang masih terbakar itu.

Dengan menahan nafas dan menutup hidungnya ia menuju kamarnya tempat ia meninggalkan Sasuke.

Pintu ini kenapa tidak mau terbuka? Naruto menendang pintu kamar itu asal dan mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri dilantai kamarnya. Nafasnya terputus-putus.

"Sasuke, sadarlah!" Kata Naruto menggoncangkan tubuh lemah Sasuke dan berhasil. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, namun ia terkejut ketika sebuah lemari kayu besar akan terjatuh menimpa Naruto.

Sekuat tenaga Sasuke mendorong Naruto, hingga lemari itu jatuh seutuhnya menimpa tubuhnya dan sebagian kaki Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yang panik berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari lemari itu. Namun kayu penyangga atap rumahnya yang tengah terbakar jatuh menimpa Naruto.

"Arrrrghhh!"

Dan tepat ketika itu terjadi para petugas berlarian membantu menyelamatkan Naruto.

Flashback Off

"Naruto..." Panggil ibunya terisak menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Antarkan aku padanya..." Lirih Naruto yang benar-benar tidak peduli dengan kondisinya sendiri yang tidak bisa dibilang baik.

"Tapi kondisimu, Naru!"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu!" Ujar Kyuubi memotong ucapan Minato yang berusaha melarang tindakan gegabah anaknya.

Kyuubi mengambil kursi roda dan memasang infus di ujung kursi itu. Mengangkat Naruto yang tidaklah ringan dan bergegas meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang bingung harus bertindak bagaimana.

* * *

"Sasuke..." Naruto mencengkram tanah yang masih terlihat masih basah itu. Kyuubi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dipusara sang terkasih setelah mengantarnya. Ia mengerti kondisi kakaknya yang terguncang hanya mengamati sang kakak dari jauh.

"Kenapa kau pergi sendiri?" Tanya Naruto lirih. "Kenapa kau tak mengajakku? Jadi ini jawabanmu, heh?!" Ujar Naruto hampa. Air matanya sukses membasahi pipinya yang kembali terasa perih.

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan. Sayup-sayup diantara suara hembusan angin, terdengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara baritone indah yang sangat ia sukai.

"Naruto. Aku akan menunggumu."

Naruto memutar kepalanya. Mencari asal suara itu, berharap seseorang yang ia inginkan hadir dan memeluknya erat berada disitu namun nihil. Tidak ada siapa pun. Naruto hanya sendiri disitu dan tidak ada siapa pun yang menemaninya.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto putus asa kembali terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Dingin mulai menjalari tubuhnya dan angin berhembus pelan meniup rambut pirang yang kini telah terbakar sebagian, memperlihatkan kulit kepalanya yang terkelupas.

Ramalan itu...Merah akan bersatu dengan biru. Kematian Sasuke yang terlalap api. Dan ia sendiri akan jatuh dalam kegelapan. Kesendirian yang hampa. Kekosongan yang akan terus menggelayuti hatinya. Tanpa kehadiran sang terkasih. Itukah arti ramalan dan firasat yang ia anggap sebagai mimpi? Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak yakin jika itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Percaya atau tidak, itu terserah padamu.

Kakek berbaju serba hitam itu tersenyum di bawah pohon yang rimbun tertutup oleh bayang-bayang dedaunan. Mengawasi Naruto yang masih terduduk lesu di atas kursi roda.

Dan di ujung matanya, ia melihat pemuda lain bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut gagak biru gelap memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang. Kulit putih pucatnya menembus daun-daun yang beterbangan. Sedangkan wajah itu tersenyum sendu dengan damai.

END

* * *

Author speechless

Masih Melongo

Tetap bengong

INNER AUTHOR :

Waduh, maaf Author lagi hang nih, jadi akhir kata-

Silakan di review...

Semoga tidak mengecewakan! Bow90°


End file.
